A Bit of Office Fun
by Taylor0405
Summary: Just what the title says. *insert shrug emoji* This story and more so my other story FaF is dedicated to all those who contributed in the Talice fanfic section of the Showtime Message Boards.


Tasha sat at her desk patiently, her hands were clasped together and were currently resting on top of said desk as she trained her eyes to her door. No more than two seconds ago she was alerted by Sargent Miller who was standing at the Base's gates that an "Alice Pie-zecki" was here for her. For as many times as Alice had stepped foot on the base seems like everyone, especially Miller, would remember how to correctly pronounce Alice's last name. To be honest she thinks he only does it to bug the blonde, which it does tremendously. Many of Tasha's soldier buddies had deliberately taken to mispronouncing Alice's name just to see the silly blonde get all huffy. Tasha knew she was most likely going to be hearing about it all once Alice came through the door.

Approaching clicks of high heeled shoes brought Tasha back to the present which immediately garnered a response in her she half expected. Her heartbeat picked up a few places, her mouth grew dry while very private places dampened. Goddamit that sound alone always did things to her. Okay, so if she was being honest; maybe she had a tiny bit of a fetish: if the flashes of the many times she'd fucked Alice in nothing but high heels was any indication.

Alice knocked and then let herself in. To be honest they were beyond formalities. The blonde had surprised Tasha at work more times than either one of them could count. As a result, these pop-ups were becoming fewer surprises and more something Tasha expected. Good thing her CO was as cool as he was; the two weren't married -yet- so Alice popping up so frequently could potentially cause issues for her. However, after a wonderfully chipper and charismatic first introduction to Alice, things ended with Alice being allowed on the base any time she liked. Just as long as Captain Williams promised not to take the other woman up in the copter again. He teased saying that the Air Crew was there to train not aide Tasha in impressing beautiful blondes. Of course, Tasha happily took the deal.

"Hi, baby!" Came a particularly giddy voice. The talk show host turned momentarily swiftly closing and locking the office door behind. The dark-haired soldier didn't miss that action though, but she kept quiet. Instead, choosing to play along with Alice's little game. Deep down she knew exactly where this was heading but that sure as hell didn't get her to stop things. Nope, she was going to enjoy it.

"Hello." She responded lowly, her raspy voice sending vibrations to Alice's most sensitive spot. Tasha took a few moments to slowly rake her eyes up and down her girlfriend's body. Alice had picked one of the dresses Tasha liked seeing her in the most. It was a mid-length red and black plaid dress. It hugged all of the blondes curves oh so nicely, but also flowed so beautifully as she walked. Yupp, Alice was definitely going to be putting on the moves.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" The soldier asked in a soft voice as she sat back in her seat and Alice knew right then she had the woman in her grasp. Tasha only ever used her jokey formal words when she was feeling cheeky and flirty. Alice took this as a good sign and swiftly made her way closer to the soldier's desk. "I'm simply bringing my girlfriend her favorite meal for lunch." She inched closer, a smirk plastered on her face.

"I have to keep you healthy because I know about all the junk you sometimes eat for lunch and I've even heard eating your favorite things for lunch can help reduce the stress you'd otherwise have trying to finish out the day."

Tasha chuckled, her laugh immediately making the blonde crack a smile and release a soft giggle. "Uh huh is that so?" She asked in return to which Alice simply nodded. The Captain quietly observed her girlfriend, "Baby, you're not even holding anything."

"Oh!" Alice responded dramatically, "Right, see I may have forgotten it." She ended; her voicing finishing off on a squeak just like when she'd been caught lying.

"Forgotten it?"

"Yupp." She replied quickly, making her way over the side of the soldier's desk. She didn't pay much mind to the papers that had taken space on the desk as she took a seat on top of it all, her long legs dangling dangerously close to Tasha. The dark-skinned woman caught her girlfriends scent; the soft smell of Alice's powerfully girly and flowery perfume sent her senses wild and she couldn't help but lean a bit closer.

"Okay so you know I know you're completely making this all up, right? So spill what is it that you want? What are you getting out of this?"

Alice rolled her eyes knowing full well her coyness was caught, "Hmm I think we'll both be getting a little something out of this visit". The blonde ran a lone finger up her thigh which caused the soldier to realize that Alice had hiked up the dress; purposefully. Tasha caught the mumbled words and raised her brow. She knew Alice's true meaning behind the words, she knew exactly what the blonde was doing and getting at.

"I do however have something better for you to eat." Not one for wasting time, Alice swiftly repositioned herself to the middle of the desk, her legs now spread apart as they dangled on either side of the raven-haired woman. Tasha could almost taste the smell of Alice's arousal in this new position. "Come on baby, let me take care of you. I know you want to taste and feel just how wet I am for you." The blonde's voice was laced with lust and pure desire. "You know how horny I get thinking about you and you know how much I hate being away from you so much. Sometimes I just need you so bad," Alice whimpered, her legs spreading open further to reveal a pair of very damp black lace underwear.

"Fuck," Tasha groaned as her eyes zeroed in, her own core throbbing in response.

The raven-haired woman raised, only to better get her grip under Alice's legs as she roughly pulled the tall blonde closer to the edge of the desk. Immediately she crashed their lips together; the room quickly filling with the sounds of soft groans and wet lips moving in a rough dance. They moved this way for a few moments, however, once Alice had begun grinding her core against Tasha's toned stomach the soldier knew she needed to speed things up a bit. She broke away hastily, leaving the blonde dizzy and now panting harshly. Tasha kissed her way down Alice's neck and sucked; hard. She was sure as hell going to make sure Alice walked away from this visit knowing exactly who she belonged to. Everyone else was going to know as well.

The blonde had to bite her lip to repress the loud moan that threatened to spill from her lips. Fuck, they hadn't even really started yet and she was already a mess. Nevertheless, it didn't make her want to stop or even get the other woman to slow down and the action of pulling her girlfriend closer by her collar proved that point.

Taha licked at the growing bruise, tenderly soothing the spot. Once she felt the bruise would take she continued her way down the blonde's body, taking a few minutes to place soft kisses on the alabaster skin that was slightly exposed by the dress. Soon the soldier had made her way down far enough that she could sit back in her chair and once she had she maneuvered closer, lifting and bringing Alices legs to settle around her shoulders and back. The soldier ran her slightly callous hands up the sides of Alice's legs and thighs; inching their way closer to where the blonde woman needed them the most.

Finding the edges of the lacey garment, Tasha never broke eye contact with Alice as she slowly pulled them down and blindly threw them to some corner of the office. Alice's chest was now rising and falling rapidly, the cool air almost causing her to lose it all and cum right then and there. Almost.

She groaned deeply, cumming before Tasha's lips even touched her was not in her plans but fuck she was already so fucking close. The dark soldier repositioned herself between Alice's soft delicate thighs, of course, the soldier didn't miss the chance to take a few moments worshiping the blonde's legs, starting by placing a few soft kisses along the exposed skin of a heel-covered foot before making her way up. She nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin on Alice's upper thigh, eliciting another long whimper. "Hmmm, Tash, please."

How could she deny Alice anything when she practically begged for her that way? Tasha dove right in, immediately placing a kiss on her girlfriend's clit followed by a slow swipe of her tongue. Alice's hips involuntarily bucking against her girlfriend's wet mouth. The slight jolt of the blonde's body caused some things to clatter to the floor but neither woman is bothered to care; already too wound up in each other. Tasha groans when the blonde's juices coat her tongue. The salty taste sending her mind spiraling. While she's had her share of women Tasha can't deny that no one, absolutely no one has ever tasted as good. Call it love, call it whatever you want, it was the truth.

The Captain pulled herself away from the overly sensitive bud, she didn't want to get ahead of herself. Afterall this little visit was all about her, right? There was nothing that Tasha enjoyed more than pleasing her lover orally. Alice knew this and used it to her advantage whenever she could.

She slowly licks through Alice's wet pussy, the flat of her tongue spreading her soaked folds more with each pass through them. She avoids the blonde's clit this time, only slightly brushing against it with her nose each time she reaches the top. After a few times through, Tasha closes her lips around Alice's core, sucking her pussy lips into her warm mouth and licking the soft flesh with her tongue before letting them go with a pop.

"Shit," Alice hisses, bringing her left hand to the back of the soldier's head while planting her other hand down firmly on the desk, effectively holding her upright. "God, Tash. Right, fuck yeah, right there, keep going."

Tasha dives back in, lapping up all of Alice's juices eagerly, her tongue dipping into the blonde's tight pussy each time she starts. She really hoped the soldier's office was somewhat soundproof because the volume of her moans was quickly growing and anyone just casually walking by would have been able to tell what the two were up to. Although to be quite honest it didn't look like either woman cared at the moment. Alice was loud. She always had been and it was a major turn on for Tasha. She enjoyed doing just the right combination of things that would draw out the loudest longest moans and groans from her girlfriend.

The dark-skinned woman licked her way back up Alice's pussy and kissed all around the hooded nub, Tasha watched as Alice tried to make eye contact with her, she was really trying but the sight of Tasha eating her out was just too much to handle. Her head lulled back again and her eyes shut tightly as Tasha sucked the bud between her lips. She sucks and sucks, enjoying the way her lover's hips grind roughly into her mouth each time.

Alice tightens her hold on Tasha's hair pulling the soldier impossibly closer. "Inside," she huffs, feeling her hole clenching around nothing, craving Tasha's tongue again. "I want your tongue inside me, baby." Tasha makes quick work of it, licking down towards her opening and dipping inside. "God, babe. Yeah, fuck, right th-there, just like that. Deeper, please."

The obedient soldier does exactly as she's told. The blonde's walls began to tighten around her tongue, her eyes alternating between squeezing shut and rolling to the back of her head with each thrust of her girlfriend's tongue. Tasha's head begins to bob back and forth as she buries her tongue in and out of Alice's pussy, her own moans and groans sending wonderful vibrations to Alice's core.

"Your tongue feels so good, Tash," The older woman moans, quickly rolling her hips in time with Tasha's pumping, making her tongue hit her even deeper. "Fuck me with your tongue, ugh, just like that. God, you fuck me so good, baby," she praises. Her voice is shaky and they both know Alice is getting close to falling over the edge. Tasha's talented tongue is hitting just where she needs her. "Fuck! Right there. Come on, baby, right there." She's practically riding the soldiers face at this point but Tasha doesn't miss a beat, even tightening her hold on Alice's thighs, effectively keeping her close and spread wide open.

She then angles her head just slightly and finds that special spot inside the blonde that she's looking for and then Alice is gone. Alice cries out, her entire body going rigid for a moment before she's quivering and shaking uncontrollably. Her moans are unintelligible as she locks her thighs around Tasha's head. This doesn't stop Tasha from relentlessly tonguing her pussy even as it contracts quickly around her muscle, wanting to draw her orgasm out as much as possible.

Alice's vision goes blurry. The orgasm that just rocked throughout her body now sending little aftershocks as her girlfriend's soft tongue licks her sensitive pussy. Fuck she can even feel the tingles in her toes. She struggles to keep herself upright, cursing at the desk for not being wide enough for her to lay back on. Her arm is shaky but it holds out.

The haze takes a few seconds to clear from in front of her vision, it takes a few more seconds for her breathing to return back to normal and once she's come down from her high she's greeted with a shit-eating grin plastered on her girlfriend's face. Once again Tasha has managed to give her an orgasm she wouldn't soon forget. She knew she would. However this doesn't keep Alice's snarky mouth closed for long, she just wouldn't be her if she didn't give Tasha a little crap afterward.

"You know, maybe instead of eating my pussy in your office you should be out there teaching your soldiers how to properly treat a lady," Alice smirked, fixing back her dress and patting down her slightly mussed hair. Tasha chuckled, licking away Alice's essence. "Mhmm," she groaned. "I'll make sure to get right on that." Her voice was laced with sarcasm and Alice was eating up every bit of it.

"Very good, Captain Williams." Alice praised playfully, hopping off the desk and pressing her body as close as possible to Tasha's front, who was now standing as well, as she leaned in to kiss her soldier on the lips one last time. The blonde whimpered softly into the chaste kiss. "I love you, enjoy the rest of your day," She then whispered before turning to leave the office. Tasha, who was completely speechless at this point only nodded in thanks and watched as her girlfriend quietly and nonchalantly left the office and ultimately the Base. The raven-haired woman sighed deeply as she flopped back in her chair, however, something caught her eye and the usually stoic and poised sent herself flying across her office space as she scrambled to pick up Alice's clearly carelessly thrown lace panties. Shit. Shit. Shit, that would have been bad if someone had come into her office before she noticed.


End file.
